rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Weasly
This is the human character that is created and played by Pikmin Hero. Birth at the Slums of Meiyerditch It was the early morning of 9th Bennath, Rose's mother, Ayja was running through Meiyditch trying to escape from the two slaves of vampyres were trying to get her. Ayja was finally in a corner, at the time she was aware she was pregnant with Rose. The two slaves apporched her repeating the same line, "Stand still and we won't hurt ya!" Without warning, Ayja punched one in the face, stealing the sword that the slave carried, slashing the slave who wasn't punched in the face in the neck. Blood covered her face, the other slave was still stunned by the punch soon looked at his comrade, not knowing that Ayja was now armed with two swords. Ayja then slashed at the man neck area. The slave's neck was soon slashed open. His corpse kicked to the floor, still bleeding by the neck. Ayja then began to feel pains in her stomach, she crawled over away from the sight of murder. A few mintues passed and then Rose was finally in the world. She was soon crying. Then wings could be heard. They were in the distance but still there. Ayja didn't have anything to cover the newborn Rose so she just hid her under her spilt top (yeah nice logic there). "I see, I see Ayja. Were you taught fighting before you were captured as a White Knight?" The voice was above her. Ayja knew who was the person was. The same person who had captured her, Danté Weasly. Rose looked at Danté, Ayja tried her best to hide her daugther but didn't work. "So this is your child, what are you going to call her, I would call her Bloodsack, but of course I won't tithe the newborn dry yet, I still have plans for her" Danté said. Ayja spat at Danté, Danté responded heartless, "And so the pathetic meatsack doesn't seem to know her place even thought she's been in here for 10 years." Ayja charged at Danté swords facing towards his neck. Danté caught the baby Rose before knocking Ayja to the floor. "Such a young child. Wouldn't it be such a shame to kill her now? Ayja, it's your choice." Rose began to cry again, she was afraid of this vampyre. "Childs tears, never saw them in my life, is it fear or is it because you're being raised by this pathetic meatsack and you want a better mother or father?" Danté soon reverted to his "human form," his white hair showing. Rain began to form. Danté threw Rose at Ayja, Ayja catching her "Ayja, I have thought of the perfect name for your child, Rose. Don't thank me yet, only thank me when you're dead." Ayja shivered as Danté began to mist, before misting he spoke to Ayja for once having a netural voice, "Oh Ayja, you can keep the swords, they're my gift from those pathetic slaves who thought they could give you tithe you when you were pregnant. I'm glad you killed them both, they certainitly weren't my slaves. Infact, I have no slaves. Anyway, goodbye, I'm sure we'll meet again.." Danté was soon gone. Ayja began to hug her new born child, she began to speak in an light Asgarinan accent. "Don't worry Rose, we'll soon be back home in Asgarina instead of this slum that is Meiyerditch, where we're treated like cattle instead of people!" Bloody night It had just passed the hour of midnight of the 9th of Bennath, 151 Fifth age.Twelve hours passed since her birth in the slums called Meryiditch. Ayja and Rose lived in Sector C of the slums, the closest sector to Darkmeyer. The two just lived outside in the ruined houses in sector C. Ayja didn't have anything to cover the naked Rose so she tore a bit of her dress to make makeshift clothes for her. That's when it struck Ayja. The two slaves who she murdered, their clothes were still fresh. She began to walk out of the ruins that she lived outside. Three humans who were also improised within the slums were around the corpses, their clothes were torn off and these humans were cannibializing there remains. Ayja muttered, "I guess if I was so hunqry but I guess-" All three of them heard her muttering. The self proclaimed leader looked at Ayja before charging at her, knocking the young Rose out of her hands. Ayja brought her swords out, slicing the stomach of the "leader", however it wasn't enough to kill him. The other two were heading for Rose. She ran up to the one that was the closest to her child. Within a few seconds, blood was on her face as the mans neck had a huge hole in it. The other one soon found another sword in his gut, she'd then twisted the sword so the man would lose his gut, thus dying. The leader was still alive, going to eat Rose or kill her. Ayja charged at him. His hand went to grab the sword but that was just mearly a disreaction. She'd then stabbed the man in the jaw before once again twisting the sword. In the end all three men were now messed up due to the twisting of her sword. She got what she needed from them before walking back to her "house". Death of Ayja, Birth of Rose Weasly The year was 158, Rose was now 7, Ayja was now afraid of the line Danté said 7 years ago "Don't thank me yet until you die" Rose walked up to her mother, showing her a simple makeshift stake she'd made "Rose, I've told you many times that stakes won't work on vampyes, now stop making them please" Rose sighed "Mum, why do you sometimes look at the wall?" Rose repeated it again, before she looked at the wall herself seeing two shadows on the wall. Rose blinked and the two shadows were gone, Rose sighed "Mabye my eyes are playing tricks on me, i hope so, those shadows, one of them had a vampyre's shape" Ayja yelled for Rose "Rose, it's time for our weekly tithe i'm afraid and your first one in your life." Rose followed slowy, she had always dreaded when this day had come. It was only one Vampyre. "Hurry up meatsacks, i haven't got all day you know!" The Vampyre pulled out a knife, slashed both of there arms letting blood pour into two vials. The Vampyre smirked "I would of thought that there would of been rebellionement from the young one, i guess i'm wrong, anyway, i sure hope that childern blood is fresh" The vampyre would take flight again, leaving to suffer tormert on more people in Meryidtich. Rose looked to the slash that the vampyre made "Mum, why do they tithe us? What did we do wrong?" Ayja went slient again, looking once again at the walls, once again there was two shadows on the wall. "Rose, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched by someone?" Three months pasted since that setence being said. Rose was pale as much as her mother. Ayja and Rose was walking around Sector C. There was a light drizzle. Rain to Ayja always meant trouble, it rained when she was captured by Danté and her whole comrades was killed by Danté alone. It had also rained when Danté appeared when she had given birth to Rose. Ayja stopped at one. The rain was in her eyes, she couldn't see cleary but she knew there was a figure there, Ayja turned away to look at Rose who had just tripped. That's when the clicking sound was heard, Rose heard the click, running towards her mother. A few seconds later, Rose looked up to her mother, her eyes were wide open "Rose...." Ayja spluttered blood for a few seconds. Rose screamed "MUM! Are you okay?!" Ayja looked to her crying daugther "Rose, Today will be my last day on this world, atleast i can have my last few monents.... in my daugther's arms" Ayja coughed up blood, some of the blood landed on Rose's face. "Rose, be strong your grandmother died like this, expect for not-" Ayja stopped, she had stopped breating all together. That's when a firgure appeared behide her. He was lightly armoured. He didn't even speak a word to Rose, he'd picked up the small girl, the man was lightly armoured, having the looks of a Vyre (the stage of devolpement). That's when Danté reappeared standing on the remains of Ayja. It began to rain again. Dante laughed at this, Rose was about to cry at the sight of her mother dead on the floor. Rose was still in the arms of the man, he looked to be around to be 32 years old. Danté looked at the man "Son.... I wanted the girl for myself, just knock her out and we can leave this wretched place wouldn't want the girl getting tithed would we?" A few seconds later, something hit Rose's head. She was soon knocked out. She would never know what happened bewteen that or where she woke up.... (The next section is two subsections down from here, the other two are just for different sides to the events, sorry about that.) Dante's side to the Death of Ayja, Birth of Rose Weasly The two figures stood inside the broken house "S-sir, why are you telling me to do this?, Why do you want the child?!" Danté smirked "I said this to you atleast 10 mintues ago! The child deverses better than Ayja, the failure of a white knight!" Danté looked at the tripped Rose, before yelling in the man's ear "Shoot!" The crossbow clicked as a bolt was added, the bolt was a silver, which was werid consireding that Ayja was a human. The bolt flew... The scream could be heard from Danté posation. Danté could only smirk at this "Good, your sercives on this world is no longer required" Danté sword entered the chest of the mercary, there was a slight gasp as the sword prieced through the leather that the man wore. Danté smiled wicked "Now if only my son was able to watch this grolouis day" The sword left the mercary's chest, Danté shortly leaving the site back to his house. Right before he misted, in the corner of his eye, Danté spotted his youngest son, Stephen at the age of 25. Instead of going to his house in Darkmeyer, instead he misted behide Stephen. Stephen's Side to the Death of Ayja, Birth of Rose Weasly Stephen arrived only a few seconds late to the scene of murder. He was hoping he was going to stop this. He stood as Danté was starting to mist "Damn it, Was i too late?" But Stephen was tricked, behide him came Danté, laughing. "Oh you missed the big event son" He went to put an hand around Stephen, wanting to turn Stephen into more of his liking but by going to fight him "Stephen, you know you want to become like me, you can't hide it, your own sister would be asmashed of you, mabye your own god damn son!""Father, i've already accepted it so has Krov, what do you think we like you?" Danté smirked "You will still not by like" Danté then went to mist again. Stephen rushed to the young Rose. Picking her up. Danté misted back to Stephen.... Weasly househould Rose awoke in a strange outfit, It was no longer the rags she worn for the past 7 years of her life. It was a nice change compared her being a "blood sack". She blinked once. The only person she could see was a teenager. He looked to only be around 15 years old. Rose went to stand up. The teenager pushed her down, it wasn't hard but it was slighty stronger than most humans, tried to push Rose down. Rose didn't even know where she was. The man who had brought Rose here stood behide the boy. The man never spoke, whisepring something into the young boy ears. The boy left the room, Rose noted how dark the room was, he couldn't cleary tell who he was. Rose thought it could be Danté. Rose was slient as the man drew closer to her. She didn't want to show fear. He went into his pocket withdrawing a simple match. She could now see his face cleary. The man finally spoke "Welcome to your new life." Rose looked at the man who was about to leave the room. "Stay out of Danté way, he will put you down" The man walked out. The teenager person walked back in. Rose tried to get a gimplse of his face. A few seconds later, Rose found a throwing knife beside her head before the boy spoke"Look at me, ONE more time and i won't miss!" Rose gulped, not even bothering to speak to the "boy". Atlast the boy walked ovet to her, he has one eye missing, K and N sliced into his forehead. He looked troubled. A shadow appeared in the doorway again. The boy pushed Rose out of sight. Danté came charging at the boy. The boy was knocked down. Then Danté noticed Rose, dragging Rose by the arm. She tried to sturrgle but Danté without any effort threw her into the main room, Rose's head hitting the wall. She was majorally dazed. Danté then went to lead a punch into Rose's face. Rose was punched. She was out cold. Harsh training Rose heard voices as she began to wake up. There was three voices, one had the voice of a 15 year old, One of a grown man the other wasn't really clear but all of had one thing in common Morytanian accents. She heard the footsteps stop, she was cleary outside. She was placed down. Danté was infront of her. "Welcome Rose Weasly, the next 11 years will train your body to the pyshical fargile human limit, then at the age of 18 years of age, you'll become one of us!. Also you'll be fighting the most weakest vampyre of my family, your brother,Krov Weasly the fight will end when either one of you first draws blood" Rose looked for any weapons, she was only carrying two shortswords, she unsheated them both. Krov on the other hand unclipped throwing knives on his buckle, he was ready for combat. Rose charged at Krov, Krov sidestepped avoiding Rose's wild charge, Krov countered with a quick punch to the face. The punch knocked Rose back abit, she was once again dazed, she noticed this was becoming a running theme. Rose went to slash. Krov was gone. A few seconds later, Krov was behide her sliding into her legs. Rose fell to the floor, still not bleeding. Krov flung a throwing knife at her. The knife hit her soft leather clothes. Blood came out. It was over. Krov smiled "Not bad, but if you got beaten this quickly in the first day of training, you need help in training, fast." This counuited for atleast 6 years, it was only 5 years away from this. Danté was her opptenet. She had grown stronger but not as fast as a Vampyre. Freedom from Danté Canifis Bane of her existence Screach for Mizu/Krov Falador, home of Death Temporary Slavery Return to Canifis Blinded by light (Literally) Disappearance from public Today Physical appearance Category:Characters Category:Youth Category:Humans Category:Morytania Category:Female